A Prince's Desire
by VixenSerael21
Summary: How difficult can it be to find love? Now how difficult is it to keep that love? InuYasha is a prince falling for someone he shouldn't. Kagome is a girl trying to find out about her mother's past when it's her future that's in danger.Please Review!:
1. Chapter 1

i do not own InuYasha, i give all the credit to Rumiko Takahashi! :)

Kagome Higurashi lived with her mother and brother on the outskirts of the village her mother grew up in. They were banished for her mother having a child out of marriage, the sad thing is that she was taken advantage of when she was twelve. Her daughter was a blessing to her, but to the villagers she was considered a bastard child. Her mother was Korari Higurashi and was well looked upon before she ran into a bandit on the way to fetch water from the river.

Kagome was a lovely girl and very sweet, with a bit of spirit in her. She had long flowing thick black hair, and eyes a soft aqua blue color with a hint of white laced around her pupils. She lived a happy life with her mother and Souta (her brother), and never ever wished to find a man to settle with. Kagome saw her family as her life and felt she was the one that must protect them. Souta was shy and timid, even around his sister. He was the result of the one man his mother ever loved, but a strange illness over took his father at twenty-two. Their mother was heartbroken, even Kagome saw him as her father.

They somehow survived, even under the scrutiny of the villagers. Kagome knew that with her family by her side they could do anything, her family was her heart.

Chapter 1

Kagome woke to the screams of her brother. She looked over at Souta who was now hugging Korari, who looked up at her daughter and said, "Go back to sleep, dear. Souta just had a bad dream."

" it wasn't a DREAM! It felt too real." their mother looked at him and smiled.

" Do I look dead to you Souta?"

"no, but I never saw that man's face before! How do you explain that?!"

" Maybe you have met him and just didn't realize it"

Souta tried to look comforted by what his mom said and laid down to fall back asleep.

Kagome seemed really unnerved and decided to take Souta for a walk.

" Souta?"

"yes sis?"

"come for a walk with me." he looked up at his sister and saw the calmness and love in her eyes, it comforted him.

Kagome walked Souta outside and saw a clearing in the woods that led to the river. She put her arm around her little brother and sat on a rock that was beside the water.

" ok Souta, now without freaking out on me, why don't you try telling me about this nightmare you had."

" mom and I were in the hut, she was fixing dinner and I was reading some old scrolls to learn more about demons."

" where was I?"

" I don't know, you just weren't there, anyways, so we were sitting there and then there was a knock at the front door. Mom was the one that went to go see who it was, and that's when…when…(tears began filling in his eyes) the man stabbed mommy with a sword! I always wake up after that, but he is always slyly looking at me before I scare myself awake."

Kagome held her brother close and a tear fell from her eye. Souta felt the drop hit his nose and saw his sister trying to hold back tears.

" please sis, I didn't want to make you cry."

" I know Souta. That's a TERRIBLE nightmare, and I don't know how you can stand those images playing out in your head at night."

" that's easy….because I wake up and see mom safe and alive."

" yea, I see your point." Kagome wiped a stray tear from her eye, "while we're here, and seeing how the suns coming up, do you want to catch some fish for momma?"

" you don't know how to skin and cook them though."

" yes I do! Mom taught me every time you went out to play in the field."

" I don't play, I draw. I draw whatever I see out there, it's kind of like my secret place."

Kagome giggle at her brother's sincerity, " alright, let's go fishing!"


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own InuYasha, all the credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi! :)

Korari woke up to find both her children missing. She frantically put on her robe and ran out of the hut, and right before she was going to yell their names, " "HEY, MOMMA!" she saw them and felt relief wash over her.

" where have you two been?!"

"Don't worry mom, as long as I'm with Souta he's safe. We brought breakfast, and don't worry about cooking it. I think I will take over the cooking for today."

Kagome hugged her mom and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before saying, "I'm sorry for making you worry like that. Next time I'll leave a note."

Korari looked at her sixteen year old daughter and twelve year old son and couldn't help but feel….blessed.

Kagome quickly skinned and cooked the four fish they caught and handed her mother a plate. She always loved making people happy, it's practically what she lived for. Her mom looked over at her daughter and said something Kagome never would have expected, "you know, you would make a fine wife for someone one day."

" I don't need a _someone_, not when I have you and Souta to care for."

" Kagome, there is something I would like to tell you. Souta please leave the hut for a second."

Souta nodded and left. Kagome stared at her mom, noticing a strange look in her eyes.

" Kagome, I did not choose to live my life alone. I loved Souta's father more than anything else in the world, and I'm scared you will miss out on that. I know you don't feel like being married is such a great thing, but it is when you are in love."

Kagome still stared, not knowing what her mother was going to say next.

" I have arranged for you to stay in a nearby village with a friend I had when I was younger. She will care for you and teach you some more _wifely _things that I could not. There are boys in her village and they do not know our past, it will be a chance for you to find love and happiness ,the kind you will never find in this godforsaken village."

Kagome had tears running down her face, she felt like her mother was giving up on her.

" I don't want to go! I want to stay with you and Souta! Why can't you just let me stay here with you?!"

Crying hysterically, she had so many thoughts on how her mother could do this. She could not understand because she had never been in love.

" Kagome, you will understand in the future why I am doing this. It really is for your own good."

Kagome looked at her mother with hurtful eyes before storming out of the hut. She ran into the woods, right up to the river she caught fish in earlier that morning.

* * *

(further into the woods)

" I can't believe those people think they can talk to me like that! Stupid demons."

The hanyou leaped from tree to tree voicing his anger.

"I bet they didn't expect me to run away, especially not to the human side of the land. I think I will make them wait a few hours before I come back."

The hanyou stopped when he sensed someone close by, and that's when he smelled tears.

' _it's none of my business. I can walk away right now! Who ever they are they sure do sound upset. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look.'_

The half demon pulled himself away from his thoughts as he got closer to the person, and that's when he saw her. She cried out with words she alone would here, or at least that's what she thought.

" why momma, why do you want to send me away?!" she sobbed more, her voice began to get raspy as she continued.

" I don't need ANYONE else! I just need you and Souta! Why can't you understand that! Maybe she just doesn't want me anymore, of course, who would want a bastard child like me?!" Kagome felt herself begin to shake uncontrollably with her last words.

" I wouldn't blame her, maybe if I'm not around she could live in the village again without being persecuted, especially since I'm the reason she was banished."

Kagome lightly trailed the tips of her fingers in the water and felt that it was warm.

" Maybe a good soak will calm me down, and stop my trembling."

The half demon knew he should have looked away, but as soon as her clothes hit the ground, he was mesmerized. Her beauty was unsurpassable, her milky skin glistened from the sun's rays. Her curves were perfect in every way right down to her plump bosoms. He could not tare his eyes away from the glorious sight.

" well, my body feels better, but I don't. How could she do this, maybe I don't want to fall in love! It caused mom so much heartache loosing the one she loved, I don't want to go through that! Besides, I don't think anyone could love someone whose a bastard. The villagers were so cruel to us after I was born, and I don't think I can trust anyone other than mom and Souta. Oh no, Souta's dream! I'm not in the hut, could that mean that I'm off to mom's friends place when mom gets…gets…NO! it's just a stupid nightmare that a twelve year old dreamt up, I hope."

He heard every word from his place in the tree and his heart ached for her, not that he would ever admit mushy stuff like that. He hated that she was in so much turmoil, and it sounded like she had a hard life when she was little. _'Why would someone banish such a beautiful caring girl like her, wait, didn't she say something about being a bastard child. That means her mother wasn't married to who ever when she had her. She's so amazing, nothing like the whores that constantly harass me. She seems so….pure.' _While lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize she already left. He went off to follow her until he felt a net come over him.

" Why must you always run away?! You are gravely important and we can't have you leaving on a whim like that anymore, InuYasha!"

His servant pulled the net (which had sutras on them to keep him from tearing through) and took him back over to the demon side.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! :)

Kagome walked back to the hut and hugged her mother.

" Don't worry mom, I know you know what's best for me. It was just a lot to take in at once, that's all."

Korari gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her daughter that she would be leaving tomorrow morning with her friend's daughter. Kagome knew there was no way of getting out of it and just wanted to make her mom happy and if this was what it took then she'd do it.

Kagome gracefully walked outside to greet her brother who was in the fields drawing.

" hey sis, what were you and mom talking about?"

" Souta, you know I love you more than anything in the world, right?"

"yeah, you said we would always have each other."

" right, well I'm going to be away for a while and I'm going to need you to take good care of mom and write me lots and lots of letters. I will miss you so much (sobbing now) and I want lots of drawings sent to me too."

Souta felt so broken up, they have been inseparable since he was born, and now she's leaving.

" Why do you have to go? I want you to stay here. I want you to be with me and mom!"

" Souta, it's not that simple, mom knows that I can't find love living here, so she's sending me to a friend of hers at a different village, where no one knows our past. She said I would understand someday and I believe her. Souta, promise me that you won't think ill of our mother. You must be there for her. She loves us unconditionally and that's how I know she trying to do the best she can, ok?"

" ok, but I want to come visit you every day."

" I don't know if that will be possible, how about every five days."

" ok, it's settled. Every five days I will come visit you.'

"I love you Souta"

" I love you sis"

They walked back to the hut and had lunch. They talked and laughed all day long, reminiscing and having fun. They knew it would be the last time for a long while before it will be like this again. They all kissed each other good-night and fell into deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! :)

Kagome woke the next morning to the smell of fruits. When she opened her eyes she saw a whole plate of berries and apples and her stomach began to growl.

" Good morning mom. Is that for me?"

" Of course, dear. Your going to need your strength for the journey today. My friend's daughter will be arriving soon. She is only about two years older than you and I think you'll hit it off with her. Her name is Sango, oh and the travel will take a couple of days."

Kagome looked at the plate of food and dug in, sucking in all the information her mom gave her. Kagome knew she needed to be strong for Souta and her mom, so she promised herself she would not cry when she left.

* * *

(on the demon side)

' _I wonder who that girl is? She was so gorgeous and….sad. She was really sad about leaving her home. I'd leave here if I could and show her how great life can be. If only I wasn't confined to this fucking place, I would go and see her. Wait, what would she want with a filthy fucking half demon like me, she's too perfect to want someone like me.'_

The hanyou's ears began to droop as he thought of the perfect girl and him, the _imperfect_ half demon. " Why do I care so much about a girl I've really never met?! Why does she keep swimming in my head! Oh yeah, she was swimming when I saw her." The thought gave him an unwanted feeling in his pants.

"Sir?"

" What do you want? Can't you see I don't want to be fucking bothered?!"

" yes sir, but I just wanted to let you know that when the next lineup of girls come in you will choose which ones stay. Since your father died last year you now have the pleasure."

InuYasha didn't want any whores, he never did like the whole concubine thing.

"feh, whatever. Now leave me ALONE!"

" ye..ye..yes sir"

The door shut quickly behind him and InuYasha stared at the sky thinking about everything that has happened. His father passed away last year from a deadly poison in battle and his mother died at the same time, he was officially alone now.

* * *

Kagome and Korari waited patiently for Sango. They didn't really pack anything because the only thing Kagome owned was the kimono on her back. As they sat at the table, a knock came to the hut.

" Does Kagome Higurashi live here?"

Sango popped her head into the hut and saw a young girl sitting next to her mother.

" you're Sango right? I'm korari and this is my daughter Kagome. How was your trip here?"

" it was fine, nothing to worry about Ms. Higurashi, I am going to take good care of your daughter. She should have lots of fun in my village, and don't worry, I'll protect her."

Sango was so nice and outgoing and Kagome seemed drawn to her.

" Have you lived in your village long?" Kagome was always curious about how other people have lived. " yep, and everyone is really nice too."

" Do you know why my mother is sending me to live with you?"

" yes, and I don't care about that. I have learned that it is best to judge people buy who they are, not their history and past."

Kagome brightly smiled. Sango noticed the sun was coming down and touched Kagome's shoulder, "We really need to be leaving now so we can make camp soon, I'm trained in demon slaying, but I want us to get to my village safely. Demons come out mainly a night."

Kagome understood and hugged her mom and Souta before leaving. Sango and Kagome walked for a mile or two before making camp. Sango gathered fire wood and Kagome found a nearby stream and caught some fish. They finally sat down to eat and decided to have light conversation.

" So Sango, tell me about your childhood. Do you have a lot of friends, and where did you learn how to slay demons?"

" Well, I have a few friends, but since I wasn't anything like the other girls they didn't really want to talk to me. I kind of think it was for the better, I mean I have grown tougher and matured faster than them because I didn't trouble myself with silly things like they did."

Kagome giggled, "it's funny you say that, girls never cared much for me either, but that was a different matter." she began to remember all the horrible name calling and abuse she would get from other children for not having a father. Sango saw the sad look on her face, "Kagome, you don't have to worry about that anymore, after all, you do have one female friend."

" Who?"

" Me, silly. Actually mom and dad said to treat you like family, so I guess you are like my sister now."

Kagome looked at her with a soft expression, "I like that."

The girls both fell asleep the rest of the night.

Early the next morning they made breakfast and headed off to the village.

" It shouldn't be much longer now, Kagome. I think we only have to walk a couple of more hours and then we'll be at my village."

Kagome smiled at her new friend and felt like she'd known her for years.

Kagome peered at a tree with a poster nailed on it, "Sango, look at this."

Sango read the poster out loud:

_**To all it may concern,**_

_**The demon king is having a party at the castle and is inviting any young woman who feel noble and beautiful enough to come. He will choose someone by the end of the night to get to know and may even marry her. If you are interested please come to the party dressed in your best.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The royal secretary**_

Kagome and Sango looked back and forth at each other and then both busted out laughing for the ridiculousness of it. "How absurd! As if someone who is not noble will become the king's bride."

Kagome giggle at Sango's comment and they walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha does not belong to me, but Rumiko Takahashi

"Why are you making me do stupid shit like that?!"

"Sir, you haven't even chosen a concubine, people are started to wonder…."

" Wonder what?!"

" Wonder if you even care for women", the secretary put his head down and began backing away.

" Well you tell everyone to mind their own fucking business and get out of MINE!"

" Yes sir, and what are we to do about the posters sir?"

" Tare them all down, I don't wish to have women parade around me. I only want one."

"One sir?"

" Feh, you would fucking understand now GET OUT!"

They finally made it to the village and Sango ran to her hut, holding Kagome's hand so as to not lose her. Kagome saw a beautiful woman knitting in the corner and a man sharpening what looked like a tomahawk.

" Mom, dad, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Suetsu (her mom) and Hitusa(her dad)."

" How very nice to meet you", Suetsu looked at Kagome's face and sighed. " You look so much like your mother, but your eyes are something extraordinary." she looked deep inside them, "You have a pure strong willed spirit don't you?"

" I'm sure my mom would agree."

Suetsu giggled at her reply and decided to make dinner.

"Mom, we are gonna go out for a bit."

"Alright, just be careful."

Sango led Kagome out and ran across the village to a bigger looking hut.

"Miroku, you in there?"

" Oh, hello dear Sango, your are looking very lovely today". Miroku kissed her hand and everything was fine, until he thought to rub her bottom.

SMACK!

" Miroku stop being perverted for a moment so I can introduce my new friend. Kagome this is Miroku, he's lecherous, but he's a good friend to have."

" My, my, what a gem! You radiate my dear."

Kagome saw how strange he was acting and giggled quite a bit.

" Nice to meet you Mirok….."

(rubbing her butt ) "Yes, VERY nice to meet you Kagome."

SMACK!

" I see you're already picking up bad habits from Sango."

" No, I just know how to enforce my opinions when it comes to certain actions. Really, it was reflex."

" Well ladies, care to join me for some tea?"

Kagome looked at Sango who nodded. They all sat down, but Kagome felt uneasy because Miroku would not stop staring at her.

" What are you staring at?!"

" Your aura, it's different from anything I've ever seen. You are not a very selfish person are you?"

" I don't know, what does that have to do with anything?"

" Well, you have a pure aura, and pure auras only seem to occur in new born babies, but you, you are different. Oh well, if there is anything special about you, I'm sure I will find out soon enough."

Kagome and Sango both shook with disgust.

" Oh no, Miroku what time do you think it is?"

" Well the sun is starting to set."

" Come on Kagome, mom and dad will be calling us for dinner soon."

They both bid farewell to Miroku and walked across the village to Sango's hut.

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner and set up futons to lay on. Kagome looked at the three people who took her in and sighed. They were nice, but it didn't feel like home, then again, it may never feel like home. Kagome fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

_Korari was making dinner and Souta sat at the small table reading some kind of scrolls._

"_Hey mom, did you know that there are animal demon's, like foxes and bears and even fish?"_

" _How interesting, so are you studying to be a scholar?"_

" _If I can get my hands on more scrolls, maybe"_

_Korari laughed and got back to cooking dinner, when she heard a knock at the hut._

_Korari walked to the front of the hut and went to lift the sheet, immediately she felt a sharp pain in her gut. Souta looked up and saw that his mother just got stabbed by a sword and looked up at the man. His crescent shaped eyes narrowed in on Souta and he tried to run as the man lunged the sword at the poor boy. His mother lay on the floor lifeless with a trail of blood seeping through the cracks of the floor. Souta cried out, "Kagome!"_

Kagome woke up screaming, everyone around her frightened from her horrifying screams.

" Are you ok Kagome?", Sango was very worried about her new friend.

" I have to go back to my hut. I have a very bad feeling that something has happened to momma."

Sango looked at her , "alright, I'm coming with you."

" Thank you, Sango."

She gave Sango a hug and she was shocked, but soon realized that Kagome as a friend felt so natural and squeezed her back.

They set off in the middle of the night back to Kagome's hut. Kagome started to drift off as she walked and stumbled on the ground, luckily, Sango was there to catch her.

" I think we should make camp before you really hurt yourself."

Kagome understood and they made camp to rest for a few hours.

When they woke up the sun was shining high in the sky.

Kagome walked a little faster than last night since she had rest. Sango tried keeping up with her, but stayed four feet behind the whole time.

By this time they had been walking for hours and Kagome's feet were killing her, but her determination kept her going.

They finally made it to her hut right when the sun was going down. Kagome ran towards the hut and before she could step a foot in, she tripped over something and fell onto the floor. She looked behind her and was horrified.

"Momma?! Momma?! MOMMA?!"

Sango heard the screams from Kagome and went to walk inside until Kagome raced out of the hut running towards the woods. She didn't look back and couldn't think, her mind was completely blank. She ran so fast Sango could not catch up to her.

Kagome's eyes blurred with tears as she blindly ran through the woods, unfortunately she ran right into something very solid and was knocked out.

" My, my, you will make a fine slave. Such beauty, I know I can get good money for you."

The demon picked her up and threw her over his shoulders, "Oh yes, there will be lots of money with a sweet face like yours. I'm sure only the wealthiest demons will bid on you."

The demon walked towards a huge castle, it stretched out about twenty acres of land by mere length alone.

Kagome slowly woke up and was immediately frightened. She was in a cage with other women, and demons were eyeing them, licking their lips and baring their teeth. She stood up and tried to get away from the bars and stay in the middle so none of them could get a taste of her.

' _How did I end up here? Where am I ,and why are these demons so interested in humans? Where's Sango, I hope she didn't get captured as well. I wish I could get out of here.'_

Kagome was frightened and shook up, her mother's death hadn't even sunk in yet. All of a sudden the cage began to move.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

" The demon trader is here with the women. It is time for you to choose which ones stay in the castle to work."

InuYasha sighed heavily, " just tell them I'll be down in a minute."

He hated these things, the ones he didn't choose would go up for auction and the ones he did choose he had to decide what their tasks would be.


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha does not belong to me, but Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome was grabbed out of the small cage and put in a line up. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, and now she started noticing a throbbing pain on her forehead. That's when she remembered that she crashed into something or someone which is why she got knocked out.

Just then she saw a very handsome man step out of the far end of the castle. She was taken back by how gorgeous he was, that is until she remembered why she started running in the first place.

Tears welled in her eyes as the memories rushed back and she found herself whimpering uncontrollably.

InuYasha got closer to the girls lined up and felt so awkward, he started from right to left thinking intently as he looked at every girl. _' not her, not her, definitely no her, cute but no, no, no ,no,.'_

InuYasha was getting bored and fell to the middle of the line, and he kept hearing small whimpers. Kagome saw one of his dog ears twitch and knew she was the cause of it. She sucked it up and tried to be strong.

InuYasha was almost to the end when he saw her. His heart skipped a beat as he stared into her watery crystal eyes, then he saw the almost white coloring that ringed her pupils. He almost forgot what he was doing and looked up at the two guards. He pointed at Kagome ," This one she will be mine, no one else will have her or there's hell to pay." Kagome looked at him with a cockeyed expression, _' What does he mean __**his**__, no body owns me, who does he think he is anyways?'_

Finally Kagome decided to speak, " Hey! I don't know who you are and why I'm here, but what makes you think I'm yours?! Nobody owns me, but me!"

InuYasha smirked as she pointed her finger in his face. "You've got a lot of spirit…I like it."

Kagome felt extremely uncomfortable with the look he was giving her, almost like he wanted to ravished her right then and there.

InuYasha went to grab her butt , "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

SMACK!

InuYasha was shocked that she had the guts to do that, but the guards were not amused.

" How dare you touch the king in such a manor, you will pay for what you've done!"

He raised the whip over his head ready to strike, when InuYasha grabbed his wrists.

" Don't you DARE touch her. She has a fucking right to feel scared and I will not allow any woman to get whipped, especially HER!"

The guard realized his mistake and humbly apologized to the king. " I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

He pointed at Kagome and the guard reluctantly said sorry and asked for forgiveness for his rash behavior.

Kagome stood there in shock and then nodded her head.

InuYasha picked six women out of the line up, three for cleaning, two for cooking, and then one for other things.

Before InuYasha left he yelled to his guards ,"bring that one to my bed chambers!"


	7. Chapter 7

**InuYasha does not belong to me, but Rumiko Takahashi**

**Kagome was dragged by her arm into the king's private quarters and thrown in like a rag doll. **

" **Ouch! That really hurt." she looked at her arm.**

" **Oh great! Now I'm gonna get a bruise on my arm." she could see the redness showing up already.**

**When she got up off the ground she saw where they threw her. It was beautiful, everything was placed just perfect, a lounging futon was against the wall. It appeared to be made of silk, and the paintings on the walls were so detailed.**

" **Souta would love these."**

**She saw the canopy bed at the side of the room, thin sheets hung from the top hovering around the bed itself. She decided to sit down on the futon and immediately felt relaxed. She laid her head down on it and felt the urge to sleep. She closed her eyes and dozed off quietly sobbing to herself for a while. The memories of the dream she had was all too vivid in her mind's eye. The young king saw her and was mesmerized once again by her flawless beauty. He decided not to wake her and set some garments on the floor next to her. **_**' Maybe she'll stop crying when she wakes up.'**_

**She began to feel a cold draft as night was steadily approaching. He noticed her shivers and grabbed the thick top blanket from his bed and gently laid it on her. **_**' She's so amazingly beautiful. I wonder if there is more to her, and if she will let me find out when I'm done.' **_**Once he completed his train of thought Kagome open her eyes, she thought she dreamed the entire thing, but when she saw the gigantic room she knew it was real.**

" **What happened to me?"**

" **You fell asleep on my futon." Kagome looked behind her and saw the hanyou, but all she knew was that he was a demon just like the rest.**

" **Please don't eat me. I just want to be left alone and you don't have to kill me."**

" **Who said I was going to eat you? I have better things in mind for you, wench."**

" **Hey, what's with the name calling!?"**

" **Sorry, I call all women that. You're looking at me kind of strange…is it because I'm a hanyou?"**

**His ears drooped a little when he thought he was being rejected for his heritage.**

" **What's a hanyou? Aren't you a demon?" His head shot up and he was shocked that she had no idea what he was talking about. Everyone else treated him so different because his mother was human, but this girl thought he was full blooded demon. He smirked, "a hanyou is someone who has both human and demon blood in them. My mother was human and my father was dog demon. Are you disgusted with me now that you know what I am?"**

**Kagome gave him a confusing look, "Why would I be disgusted with the fact that you're a half demon, doesn't that mean you share some human attributes?" **

" **Keh, I guess so, but the 'attributes' as you called them are my weaknesses."**

**Kagome saw the sadden expression creep on his face, he really was disgusted with himself and who he was. InuYasha peered over at her and caught a glimpse of the plump breasts nearly showing in her peasant clothes. Her cleavage only seemed to heighten his senses and entice him. **

**He moved in closer to the pale beauty standing before him. He sensed the fear as he hungrily looked her up and down. His eyes seemed to fog over with desire as he quickly grabbed Kagome and pushed her into the wall .**

" **What are you doing? Please, let me go..uh..um."**

" **The name's InuYasha, wench", his voice became huskier and dangerously low. The vibrating of his chest as he growled sent shivers through Kagome's body, mainly her core.**

**She felt her urges but fought hard not to give in to the warm sensation enveloping her body.**

**InuYasha could smell her excitement and wanted to claim her right then, but her tears and the painful expression following it made him stop. **

**He harnessed his tongue that was trailing down her silken chest before it reached her huge round breasts. She whimpered looking into his glazed eyes. She pushed softly on his masculine broad chest, she noticed his intense heaving and turned her face to his. She saw red flash in and out of his bright eyes. She felt scared as she saw a strange transformation happen to him.**

**He quickly pushed himself off of her, feeling the uncontrollable urges trying to take over his body and soul.**

" **Stay here and remain still, wench", InuYasha's hands began to shake as he tried to keep control over his demon and keep from harming the beauty still frozen to the wall.**

**He saw the hot tears that fell from her reddened face, but there was something other than fear lingering in her eyes. What was it? Was it compassion? Was it pain? InuYasha was bewildered when she ran to him and grasped his hands. He looked down at what she was doing and noticed that his hands were bleeding. '**_**When did that happen, I must have dug my claws into my hands'**_

**He felt her shaking hand try to hold onto his hands and leaned down to meet her face.**

" **You don't have to help me. I'm a hanyou and I can heal very fast", his voice was soft and caring, trying to reassure her that he will be fine.**

" **But the cuts are so deep, you need to get them bandaged. I don't know what happened with your change, but you're hurt and even if you do heal quickly you don't want them to get infected do you?!"**

**InuYasha softly chuckled, **_**' so she does care about me. Her eyes show so much care and worry. She truly is one of a kind.'**_

" **If you think it will help, then I guess you can clean my wounds. Only if you want to."**

" **Well…I do. So I'm going to the bathroom and get some fresh water, and try not to be a baby when I put it on your cuts." she giggled lightly as she walked into the bathroom.**

**InuYasha caught the small giggle in his ears and his heart raced with a fever he knew only she could calm. He felt the tightening in his stomach when she came back to him. She lightly washed the gashes and felt her cheeks flush. **_**' Oh my god, why am I feeling this way about him. He doesn't look bad and he seems to struggle with inner demons, but he's a king! How is he getting me so hot and worked up just by staring at me?!'**_

**Kagome was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.**

" **Are you alright….uh…?"**

" **My name is Kagome and I'm fine, but you need to be more careful with your claws. The next time you freak like that you could hurt yourself even worse."**

" **Why do you care?"**

" **Oh, well…..hanyou or human you still have a soul and still feel pain. I want to help you, I can't stand seeing people in pain or distressed."**

**Just then InuYasha noticed something that didn't catch his eyes before, "are you a miko?"**

" **Why would you ask a silly question like that?"**

" **Your aura gives off a strange purity, nothing like I have ever encountered."**

**Kagome felt herself flush as she remembered what her mother told her a long time ago.**

**( FLASH BACK)**

Kagome was about five years old and her mother and her were walking to the hut after a day of shopping at a nearby village. While walking down the path they came upon a man who was crying hysterically into his hands, never noticing the onlookers standing in front of him. Little Kagome looked up at her mom who was urging her to leave, but she couldn't move. She knelt down to the crying man and wrapped her arms around him. As soon as the embrace tightened a bright pink glow emanated from Kagome and the man. He was engulfed by her radiant glow which soon dissipated as the embrace was broken. Kagome's mother was astonished by what she saw and then the man spoke.

" Thank you little one for quieting my soul. I thought the torment would never end."

" It's ok, I just hope that next time you cry it will be from happiness."

" How were you able to leave me with peace?"

" I only helped your mind clear and see the truth. Life is never as bed as it seems."

She gave the man one last hug before departing with her mother.

" InuYasha, I can't rightfully tell you if I am or not. I don't know myself."

" Have other people told you things like this before?"

" All my life, but all I know is that I help people."

" You mean heal them? Like a Wounded arm?"

" No, I can heal deeper wounds."

InuYasha still didn't know quite what she meant, but Kagome was a mystery he was eager to solve.

" Kagome, I want to tell you something. I find you extremely attractive and beautiful inside and out and I want you to be mine. I will not force myself on you, instead I will wait for you to want me. But I do want to see you everyday and get to know you better, if you'll let me."

Kagome had no idea of how she was supposed to react to this. His gleaming golden eyes stared at her waiting for some kind of an answer. _' It wouldn't be all that bad just talking to him everyday, and he is quite handsome with his striking amber eyes, his broad shoulders, his rippling muscles that are clearly visible. Oh and his cute little doggy ears…..ooooh I just want to rub them all day. WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?! Come on Kagome, get your mind out of the gutter and give him a damn answer!' _

Kagome quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts to look at the dashing man…er…half demon before her. In his eyes he was pleading for her to accept the offer.

" I will…. on one condition, that you don't touch me inappropriately unless I say it's ok."

InuYasha didn't care at this point what the conditions were as long as she agreed to do it. After all, he had already seen her naked.

" Ok, but I want you to stay in here. You can have your room in my living area, it doesn't get used much anyways."

" Why so close? Don't you, the king, want some privacy?"

" There's a door that separates that room from mine….that's enough privacy."

InuYasha felt his face redden with each word he said and tried very hard not to choke on is words. _' What is this girl doing to me? Now it's like I can't even talk to her without feeling funny. This isn't anything I've ever felt before, but I can't let her know she's doing this to me, _not_ until she comes to my bed, God would I give to feel those breasts and slide in….WHAO! If I start thinking about that I'm gonna need an extremely fucking cold bath!'_

He looked down his waist and saw the pants which now resembled a circus tent.

' _I gotta get her out of here!'_

" Uh, Kagome wouldn't you like to see the grounds?"

" Yea, that's sounds nice."

" Good, I'll fetch my right hand man to show you around the palace…..KOGA!!!"

Immediately a strong handsome young wolf demon appeared in the door way.

" You called?"

" Yes, please show Kagome around the castle."

" Why can't you do it?"

Suddenly Koga saw the desperate look on his face and noticed what he was trying too hard to conceal.

" Well, I guess the rumors weren't true then?"

" Koga, just take Kagome and show her around. I'll talk to YOU later."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes evilly at the wolf demon and sprinted to the bathroom to 'relieve' some unwanted pressure.

Kagome walked around the castle taking in the beauty of everything. The vines that cascaded down the barriers of the castle were laced with tiny blue flowers. The garden though, is what interested her most. Greenery everywhere and trees, flowers, all kinds of colors illuminated and glowed in acres of land.


	8. Chapter 8

InuYasha does not belong to me, but Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome was dragged by her arm into the king's private quarters and thrown in like a rag doll.

" Ouch! That really hurt." she looked at her arm.

" Oh great! Now I'm gonna get a bruise on my arm." she could see the redness showing up already.

When she got up off the ground she saw where they threw her. It was beautiful, everything was placed just perfect, a lounging futon was against the wall. It appeared to be made of silk, and the paintings on the walls were so detailed.

" Souta would love these."

She saw the canopy bed at the side of the room, thin sheets hung from the top hovering around the bed itself. She decided to sit down on the futon and immediately felt relaxed. She laid her head down on it and felt the urge to sleep. She closed her eyes and dozed off quietly sobbing to herself for a while. The memories of the dream she had was all too vivid in her mind's eye. The young king saw her and was mesmerized once again by her flawless beauty. He decided not to wake her and set some garments on the floor next to her. _' Maybe she'll stop crying when she wakes up.'_

She began to feel a cold draft as night was steadily approaching. He noticed her shivers and grabbed the thick top blanket from his bed and gently laid it on her. _' She's so amazingly beautiful. I wonder if there is more to her, and if she will let me find out when I'm done.' _Once he completed his train of thought Kagome open her eyes, she thought she dreamed the entire thing, but when she saw the gigantic room she knew it was real.

" What happened to me?"

" You fell asleep on my futon." Kagome looked behind her and saw the hanyou, but all she knew was that he was a demon just like the rest.

" Please don't eat me. I just want to be left alone and you don't have to kill me."

" Who said I was going to eat you? I have better things in mind for you, wench."

" Hey, what's with the name calling!?"

" Sorry, I call all women that. You're looking at me kind of strange…is it because I'm a hanyou?"

His ears drooped a little when he thought he was being rejected for his heritage.

" What's a hanyou? Aren't you a demon?" His head shot up and he was shocked that she had no idea what he was talking about. Everyone else treated him so different because his mother was human, but this girl thought he was full blooded demon. He smirked, "a hanyou is someone who has both human and demon blood in them. My mother was human and my father was dog demon. Are you disgusted with me now that you know what I am?"

Kagome gave him a confusing look, "Why would I be disgusted with the fact that you're a half demon, doesn't that mean you share some human attributes?"

" Keh, I guess so, but the 'attributes' as you called them are my weaknesses."

Kagome saw the sadden expression creep on his face, he really was disgusted with himself and who he was. InuYasha peered over at her and caught a glimpse of the plump breasts nearly showing in her peasant clothes. Her cleavage only seemed to heighten his senses and entice him.

He moved in closer to the pale beauty standing before him. He sensed the fear as he hungrily looked her up and down. His eyes seemed to fog over with desire as he quickly grabbed Kagome and pushed her into the wall .

" What are you doing? Please, let me go..uh..um."

" The name's InuYasha, wench", his voice became huskier and dangerously low. The vibrating of his chest as he growled sent shivers through Kagome's body, mainly her core.

She felt her urges but fought hard not to give in to the warm sensation enveloping her body.

InuYasha could smell her excitement and wanted to claim her right then, but her tears and the painful expression following it made him stop.

He harnessed his tongue that was trailing down her silken chest before it reached her huge round breasts. She whimpered looking into his glazed eyes. She pushed softly on his masculine broad chest, she noticed his intense heaving and turned her face to his. She saw red flash in and out of his bright eyes. She felt scared as she saw a strange transformation happen to him.

He quickly pushed himself off of her, feeling the uncontrollable urges trying to take over his body and soul.

" Stay here and remain still, wench", InuYasha's hands began to shake as he tried to keep control over his demon and keep from harming the beauty still frozen to the wall.

He saw the hot tears that fell from her reddened face, but there was something other than fear lingering in her eyes. What was it? Was it compassion? Was it pain? InuYasha was bewildered when she ran to him and grasped his hands. He looked down at what she was doing and noticed that his hands were bleeding. '_When did that happen, I must have dug my claws into my hands'_

He felt her shaking hand try to hold onto his hands and leaned down to meet her face.

" You don't have to help me. I'm a hanyou and I can heal very fast", his voice was soft and caring, trying to reassure her that he will be fine.

" But the cuts are so deep, you need to get them bandaged. I don't know what happened with your change, but you're hurt and even if you do heal quickly you don't want them to get infected do you?!"

InuYasha softly chuckled, _' so she does care about me. Her eyes show so much care and worry. She truly is one of a kind.'_

" If you think it will help, then I guess you can clean my wounds. Only if you want to."

" Well…I do. So I'm going to the bathroom and get some fresh water, and try not to be a baby when I put it on your cuts." she giggled lightly as she walked into the bathroom.

InuYasha caught the small giggle in his ears and his heart raced with a fever he knew only she could calm. He felt the tightening in his stomach when she came back to him. She lightly washed the gashes and felt her cheeks flush. _' Oh my god, why am I feeling this way about him. He doesn't look bad and he seems to struggle with inner demons, but he's a king! How is he getting me so hot and worked up just by staring at me?!'_

Kagome was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

" Are you alright….uh…?"

" My name is Kagome and I'm fine, but you need to be more careful with your claws. The next time you freak like that you could hurt yourself even worse."

" Why do you care?"

" Oh, well…..hanyou or human you still have a soul and still feel pain. I want to help you, I can't stand seeing people in pain or distressed."

Just then InuYasha noticed something that didn't catch his eyes before, "are you a miko?"

" Why would you ask a silly question like that?"

" Your aura gives off a strange purity, nothing like I have ever encountered."

Kagome felt herself flush as she remembered what her mother told her a long time ago.

**( FLASH BACK)**

Kagome was about five years old and her mother and her were walking to the hut after a day of shopping at a nearby village. While walking down the path they came upon a man who was crying hysterically into his hands, never noticing the onlookers standing in front of him. Little Kagome looked up at her mom who was urging her to leave, but she couldn't move. She knelt down to the crying man and wrapped her arms around him. As soon as the embrace tightened a bright pink glow emanated from Kagome and the man. He was engulfed by her radiant glow which soon dissipated as the embrace was broken. Kagome's mother was astonished by what she saw and then the man spoke.

" Thank you little one for quieting my soul. I thought the torment would never end."

" It's ok, I just hope that next time you cry it will be from happiness."

" How were you able to leave me with peace?"

" I only helped your mind clear and see the truth. Life is never as bed as it seems."

She gave the man one last hug before departing with her mother.


	9. Chapter 9

InuYasha does not belong to me, but Rumiko Takahashi

" InuYasha, I can't rightfully tell you if I am or not. I don't know myself."

" Have other people told you things like this before?"

" All my life, but all I know is that I help people."

" You mean heal them? Like a Wounded arm?"

" No, I can heal deeper wounds."

InuYasha still didn't know quite what she meant, but Kagome was a mystery he was eager to solve.

" Kagome, I want to tell you something. I find you extremely attractive and beautiful inside and out and I want you to be mine. I will not force myself on you, instead I will wait for you to want me. But I do want to see you everyday and get to know you better, if you'll let me."

Kagome had no idea of how she was supposed to react to this. His gleaming golden eyes stared at her waiting for some kind of an answer. _' It wouldn't be all that bad just talking to him everyday, and he is quite handsome with his striking amber eyes, his broad shoulders, his rippling muscles that are clearly visible. Oh and his cute little doggy ears…..ooooh I just want to rub them all day. WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?! Come on Kagome, get your mind out of the gutter and give him a damn answer!' _

Kagome quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts to look at the dashing man…er…half demon before her. In his eyes he was pleading for her to accept the offer.

" I will…. on one condition, that you don't touch me inappropriately unless I say it's ok."

InuYasha didn't care at this point what the conditions were as long as she agreed to do it. After all, he had already seen her naked.

" Ok, but I want you to stay in here. You can have your room in my living area, it doesn't get used much anyways."

" Why so close? Don't you, the king, want some privacy?"

" There's a door that separates that room from mine….that's enough privacy."

InuYasha felt his face redden with each word he said and tried very hard not to choke on is words. _' What is this girl doing to me? Now it's like I can't even talk to her without feeling funny. This isn't anything I've ever felt before, but I can't let her know she's doing this to me, _not_ until she comes to my bed, God would I give to feel those breasts and slide in….WHAO! If I start thinking about that I'm gonna need an extremely fucking cold bath!'_

He looked down his waist and saw the pants which now resembled a circus tent.

' _I gotta get her out of here!'_

" Uh, Kagome wouldn't you like to see the grounds?"

" Yea, that's sounds nice."

" Good, I'll fetch my right hand man to show you around the palace…..KOGA!!!"

Immediately a strong handsome young wolf demon appeared in the door way.

" You called?"

" Yes, please show Kagome around the castle."

" Why can't you do it?"

Suddenly Koga saw the desperate look on his face and noticed what he was trying too hard to conceal.

" Well, I guess the rumors weren't true then?"

" Koga, just take Kagome and show her around. I'll talk to YOU later."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes evilly at the wolf demon and sprinted to the bathroom to 'relieve' some unwanted pressure.

Kagome walked around the castle taking in the beauty of everything. The vines that cascaded down the barriers of the castle were laced with tiny blue flowers. The garden though, is what interested her most. Greenery everywhere and trees, flowers, all kinds of colors illuminated and glowed in acres of land.

" So what are you to the king?"

" What do you mean?"

" You, know. What's your purpose?"

" I guess to just be his friend. He plans on setting me up in a room of my own where his living quarters are."

" That's odd, doesn't that room have locks?"

" Yes, he said he would never come for me in that way and…hey! Why am I telling you anyways?! Why do you want to know so bad?!"

" Oooh, you are a feisty one aren't you? Actually, I figured since he hasn't staked claim on you…."

Koga leaned into her and inhaled deeply at her neck to smell the sweet scent of jasmine, and…innocence. Kagome felt very uncomfortable by the blatant intrusion of her personal space.

" I might."

" I think I need to get back to InuYasha now if you don't mind", she slowly started backing away from the wolf demon now feeling more threatened than uncomfortable.

" Fine, we can go back but just remember that your precious highness isn't always going to be around to watch over you….and when he's not (now Koga is walking closer to Kagome pinning her against the wall) I'll be there."

With that, he walked away leaving a shaken up Kagome behind. She ran beck to InuYasha quarters, feeling he was the only one to protect her and keep her from harm.

' _Wait, why do I feel that way? I don't even know him that well and I already feel like I am the safest with him. Maybe it's just because he's the king and all…yeah, that's it. Although, he is really nice for a demon and he is really sweet when he tries to be, and he's so strong and muscular and the way his cute doggy ears….Whoa! Get a hold of yourself girl, remember, you do not need or want a husband, or to fall in love. I must remember that!'_

Kagome ran all the way back to the kings quarters and ran right into InuYasha's arms. He was completely thrown off guard.

" What the hell are you doing, wench?!"

Kagome sobbed into his robes trying to catch her breath and speak, "I just- didn't- feel- safe out there."

He wrapped his arms around her and sat on the bed he was standing against.

" Tell me what happened Kagome", his voice was so soft and smooth that she looked up at him with a surprised expression on her face.

" You mean…you care? You shouldn't care about me! I'm just a hideous bastard child with no family!(her voice deepened) No one's ever cared about me before."

He saw the sullen look on her face and tightened his hold on her while leaning close to her ear.

" Well, I care about you and I don't care if you don't have a family either. Just tell me what has scared you so bad, I smell the fear on you so there's no use in hiding it."

She peered into his beautiful golden eyes and saw them soften in concern for her.

" That demon that took me to see the grounds, he asked me what my purpose was in the castle. I told him I was to be your friend and that you wouldn't come for me in any way unless I wanted it. He thought it was funny that you put me in a room that had locks. So I finally asked him why he wanted to know and ( tears fell down her cheeks) he leaned down and breathed on my neck saying he wanted to stake claim on me. (InuYasha immediately got pissed when he heard that) Then I asked to be taken back here right away and that's when he started advancing towards me until I was against the wall, and…and "

She began to weep some more while trying to finish what she was saying.

" Kagome, tell me what else, what else happened", he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks and looked into her blue fearful eyes.

" He said- that when you're- not here and watching me……he would be."

She latched onto him even tighter, just the mere thought of that disgusting beast taking that which she cherished most scared her more than anything else.

InuYasha was furious.

" You listen to me right now, Kagome, he will NEVER get that chance! I will never keep you from my sight ever again. That flea-bitten bastard won't lay a finger on you or I will fucking castrate him!" InuYasha calmed down a bit when he felt the fear in her fade, "now lets see what we can do in your room so you can make it your own." he saw a bright smile on her face and saw the beauty that was her, then he looked down and noticed the rags she had on which was a drastic contrast between the two. " First, we need to get you into some finer fitted clothes, but don't worry I'll have people bring them up so you don't have to go out there."

She nodded in compliance and saw him getting up when she grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks, he looked over at her.

" You really won't ever let me out of your site, never again?"

He kneeled down to where she was on the floor and cupped her cheek.

" If that's what you want, then I will be happy to."

She beamed at him and felt her heart raced and pound loudly in her chest as he rubbed his thumb on the side of her cheek in gentle strokes. She melted under his gaze and it felt so right to be with him. He saw the smile of content on her face and felt something he never had before, he had butterflies in his stomach and he felt a little lightheaded and last but not least, he felt warm. The warmth inside him engulfed his entire body along with Kagome's.

' _oh crap! I've got to get her off of me so I can show some kind of restraint here! Ooh, but she feels so good. She has such soft skin and silky hair and unimaginably curvy body. No! I have to keep it together.'_

InuYasha decided to speak and get her to stop hugging him, "uh, Kagome? I'll go ahead and call some women in here to take your measurements so you can have some nice clothes, and you can have them in any style you like too."

She look up at him and gave a small smile before standing up and walking into the restroom.

" Hey, where are you going?"

" Well, if I'm going to be wearing new clothes I certainly don't want to be dirty in them. I'm going to take a bath.(she lowered her head) unless you mind me taking a bath in here."

He saw that sad almost puppy dog look in her eyes and already knew what to say.

" Go ahead and get cleaned up, but wipe the floor if any water drops in it. There should already be a robe in there for you to use."

" But isn't it your robe? You wouldn't mind me using your robe?"

" Of course not! You wouldn't mind using it would you, you don't mind using something a hanyou uses?"

InuYasha scuffed at his last comment like he already knew what the answer was going to be, but was pleasantly surprised when she finally spoke.

" I don't mind using anything of yours as long as it is alright with you", and with that she quickly walked into the bathroom and started pouring the water.

He was flabbergasted, after years of being ridiculed and looked down upon for his blood someone was worried _he_ wouldn't accept _them_.


	10. Chapter 10

InuYasha does not belong to me, but Rumiko Takahashi

InuYasha waited patiently outside the door trying very hard not to imagine her erotically moist body in the water, and literally six feet away from him.

' _come on! Get a grip on yourself! I have never had such a hard time controlling myself before, what is it about this girl that causing my body to betray me when she's around. I mean I could barely keep 'it' down in front of her for five fucking minutes! And now I'm gonna see her dripping wet in my robe with drenched hair and sleek wet skin and long muscular legs and …….AAHHH! This is going to drive me crazy, but I MUST show self control!'_

Kagome walked out in the satin robe and saw InuYasha staring off into space and quickly walked pass and into the room soon to be hers. She shut the door quickly and sighed deeply, thinking of how sweet and kind he has been towards her. She never felt so _drawn_ to someone before and wondered if it was just a physical attraction or if it's deeper then that. She waited patiently for InuYasha to enter and wondered what kind of things she could do with this room to make it her own. Just then, InuYasha walked in and saw her sitting on the futon smiling widely at him with so much happiness. He was speechless, seeing her smile like that, and towards him, gave him a since of pride. For him to be able to make her happy gave him a warm feeling inside, and he knew this arrangement was going to be great.

" Did you have a good bath?"

" Oh, yes. I normally have to bath in a hot spring or a river I use to share with my mom and brother."

" Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself", he sat down next to her and never stopped staring into her sapphire eyes the whole time they talked.

" InuYasha, I was wondering what your going to do about the Koga thing?"

" well, unfortunately I can't punish him. I may be the king, but one mess up from me and I would be over throne just like that (SNAP). So I will make sure he is nowhere near you, I'm sorry I can't do more than that."

" do they hate you because you're not full demon?"

" yeah, they feel it's a disgrace to have to serve under a lowly half demon, but my brother Sesshomaru would have been the rightful heir if he didn't run off and do his own thing (he bent his head ) at least he's a full demon."

Kagome noticed the sadness etched in his features and felt her heart ache for him and all he must go through in the castle with no one there to make him feel wanted.

" well, I think that is a foolish reason to act the way they do. Royal blood is royal blood, whether it be human, demon,….or hanyou. It should really only matter what the king does and how the king treats his people that others should judge him by. No need to worry though…"

She look at him with reassuring eyes, "you have one person here that accepts you for who you are."

"who?", he had a quizzical look on his face as he tried to figure out who she must be talking about.

" not the sharpest are ya? I was talking about me, silly." she said it with playfulness in her voice and InuYasha's growling stopped as she said the last words. _' she was talking about herself? She barely knows me and already accepts me? She is a rare one in deed.' _

He chuckled at his last thought and knew he was right, he had never before met anyone like her and knew he never would again. She was one of a kind and in his eyes she was perfect.

Kagome realized, after her fit of giggles, that the hanyou was looking her up and down with a strange look in his eyes. She began to blush continuously once realizing he wasn't stopping and turned away. Unknown to her, the robe slipped off her right leg to reveal her creamy thighs which glistened in the light coming from the window.

InuYasha caught himself practically drooling at the silkiness of her leg and began to imagine himself slowly rubbing his hands up and down her legs stopping just where her hips meet and sensually raking his claws gently up her body and…._ ' Oh, holy shit! I have got to stop thinking like that! I have to control myself and keep it down. Think of grass, I bet she would look great sprawled out in the garden's grass, NO! Um, ok uh trees, doing it on a tree would be fun…NO ,NO NO! ok dead babies, oh now that's just sick….but it is working. Thank God, maybe now I can tame my demon just long enough to walk out.'_

InuYasha bowed and was about to take his leave.

" Wait, what am I going to wear until the people, uh..demons come to size me up?"

She seemed a bit worried about going around in something so thin and, once wet, quite see-through. _' I sure do hope he hasn't noticed how thin this material is, I feel like I'm practically naked, and the water running out of my hair isn't helping, my breasts are probably already exposed.' _Kagome decided to look down at that moment and saw that 'yes indeed' her bosoms were very visible. _' thank god for pink nipples, at least he won't be able to tell that.'_

He saw how nervous she just got and figured he'd looked at what's bothering her, but when he looked down all thoughts of dead babies (which he thought of to keep calm and try to not get hard) were gone, what he saw were supple wet and obviously very cold breasts. Her nipples were erect and almost seemed to plead for him to touch them, but when he took a step towards her there was a knock at the door.

" you may enter."

A young woman with round cheeks and squinty eyes came in carrying many different colored materials in her hands.

" Forgive me for interrupting , my Lord, but I am here to take the young girl's measurements, Kagura will be in soon to make the dress personally." she then took the time to notice the tomato-red faces before her.

" my Lord, would you prefer to be in the room while I get her measurements?"

InuYasha saw how red Kagome just got and how she protected those beautiful breasts from being seen with her hands.

" no, I will wait in my bedroom until her outfit is complete."

Kagome let out the breath she was holding, relieved that he respected how modest she was. The round faced woman giggled at the awkwardness when she asked if he wanted to stay.

When the king left Kagome looked at the woman suspiciously as she walked up to her.

" What are you doing?"

" you must discard the robe for me to get the right measurements."

" I don't see why, this thing is thin enough to be skin, couldn't you just size me while wearing the robe?"

Kagome slowly started backing up into the book case displayed in the large room.

" miss, I do not wish to have Kagura come in and find out that I have not done my job. At least I am asking you, she has no patience. Now please just take it off so I can do what needs to be done." The woman pleaded with her eyes and Kagome felt bad for her, _' if it keeps her from getting in trouble then I must let go of my modesty. I would feel so responsible if she got punished all because I wouldn't cooperate.'_

With a look of defeat Kagome disrobed feeling very uncomfortable being naked in front of someone.

" my, my, my, you are a pretty one. Now, lift your arms to shoulder length."

Kagome did as she said and felt the tape go across her chest and around her back.

" good, now I will measure your waist and hips."

She endured as much as she could, but flinched when the woman went to measure her hips, she skimmed right above her pelvic. The uncomfortable feeling increased double and Kagome crossed her arms over her chest to feel some kind of security that was clearly not visible at that moment.

Just when Kagome had enough the door burst open and she froze.

" you must be the woman the king has made so comfortable in the castle, I am Kagura."

Kagura bowed and raised up only to see a young beauty trying desperately to hide her figure behind the long futon. She laughed at how shy this girl was.

" tell me girl, what is your name?"

" k-kagome."

" and how old are you?"

" s-sixteen"

" and why are you so shy in front of other women?"

" no offense, but I didn't even bathe with my own mom. I'm just a little modest."

" modesty won't get you into clothes. Now come here and let me see your form so I can make you something unique."

" I-I guess you're right. I don't want to be stuck in a robe forever."

Her shaky form slowly became visible and Kagura was taken back by her beauty. Kagome stepped forward and stood a few feet away, still shaking from pure embarrassment.

" I may be a demon, but I promise I will not bite."

" I know that, lets just get it over with before I lose my nerve."

" fair enough, Setsuki, bring me her sizes so we can get it done."

Kagura took the measurements Setsuki wrote down and giggled to herself.

" hey, what's so funny?"

" your body is very….impressive. I don't normally see humans with such voluptuous bodies, but you are a different story."

" why, what are my measurements?"

" chest 38', waist 24', hips 32', but it's not just the measurements, it's the look of it. I bet you have had many demons want to make you their wife."

" the only male demons I've actually met are InuYasha and (saying with distaste) Koga"

Kagura noticed the evident dislike for the wolf demon but decided to make the dress and end the conversation.

" turn around, and lift your arms."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own InuYasha but Rumiko Takahashi does. J

InuYasha waited anxiously for Kagome's appearance in more flattering garments.

" I wonder what's taking so damn long?"

He laid on his bed and stared at the cloth hanging from the center of the canopy, thinking of what it could be that seems to draw him to the young women, and never before had he gotten turned on the way he was when she's around. Just imagining her in that see-through robe made him harden uncontrollably. He looked down at his growing erection.

" oh well, better get rid of this thing before she comes out."

He jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom to relieve the throbbing in his groin.

Five minutes later and he once again laid on the bed waiting for the grand reveal. Right when his eyes began to close the door to Kagome's new room burst open and caused him to jump up.

What he saw would haunt every wet dream he would ever have in the future. Kagome walked out in a form fitted kimono with golden latches hooking one side to the other. The dress was a deep blue color with cherry blossoms sewed in. the silk fabric hugged ever curve with an elegance and modesty that left plenty to the imagination. There were slits on both sides of the dress that cut up to her mid-thigh and left her smooth milky skin exposed.

Kagome looked up to see the dumbfounded expression on his face and started to giggle.

" You know InuYasha, by the look on your face, I would say you like my dress."

InuYasha snapped back into reality and looked in her eyes.

" it suits you, in every way."

He slowly step closer to the angel before him until there was mere inches between them.

" (whispered) I-I'm happy you like it."

"(also whispered) very much"

Kagome went from looking into his sun colored intense eyes, to looking at his lips, _' they look so soft and inviting, oh he just had to part them, I just want to caress his lips with mine so bad.'_

InuYasha also looked at her lips and slowly began to move in closer until they were nose to nose. Kagome closed her lids getting ready for the caressing touch of his lips on hers. He was so close now, feeling her breath envelope his lips with the warmth he would soon feel, when someone spoke.

" my Lord, I do not wish to interrupt, but are we done here?"

InuYasha slightly shook his head to break the trance that Kagome's lips seemed to have on him.

" yes Kagura, that will be all, but tomorrow morning I would like you to show Kagome around the castle since she didn't get to see much today. I will take over when the meeting with the other lords is over."

" as you wish , my Lord."

Kagura and Setsuki left the king's chambers quickly, but not before handing Kagome her night attire.

" thank you for all of your help, Kagura. I really appreciate what you've done for me."

Kagome bowed before both women took their leave.

" Well, Kagome it is very late now and the moon is out. I suggest you get some sleep, I have a feeling Kagura will get you very early in the morning."

" oh, ok. Goodnight InuYasha and sweet dreams."

He watched her slowly walk to her room before finally saying goodnight to her as well. Kagome peered over her shoulder and smiled with a slight blush painted on her cheeks before closing her door. InuYasha waited for the sound of the lock, but it never came. He knew then that she trusted him, and he was not about to lose it. _' I guess I'll just have to go to bed every night with a raging hard on. It's worth it to earn her trust though.'_

Both fell to sleep quite suddenly after a long and very eventful day.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own InuYasha, but Rumiko Takahashi does. J

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed and energized. She got out of her night gown and put on her beautiful new kimono that Kagura made for her and stepped out of the large room. She leaned over InuYasha's bed to make sure he was fast asleep before racing into the bathroom. When she came out she didn't find him in his bed and then remembered the meeting he had with the lords.

She decided to wait patiently for Kagura to come and get her, but then her stomach growled loudly at her. _' guess I need to eat first, otherwise I'll probably end up feeling ill soon.' _

She was just about to leave the kings chambers when she bumped into a hard chest.

" oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

" Kagome, you don't have to apologize. I probably startled you."

She looked up to see the face of the handsome half-demon, his eyes bore into hers searching for a way to her soul.

" well, you did startle me, InuYasha but I should have been looking where I was going."

" yeah, but I just went out to tell the cook what to bring here for breakfast. We are up a little early, I'm not expected at the meeting for another couple of hours, and Kagura shouldn't be here anytime soon."

They ate their meals in silence, Kagome took a little longer with her food to savor the taste. She was just finishing up when a thought dawned on her.

" did you go out to get a meal for me?"

He nodded with a slight blush staining his perfect cheeks.

" InuYasha, that was so thoughtful of you. What have I done to warrant such kindness from you?"

Her eyes sparkle like diamonds with every word she spoke, and smiled lovingly at the king.

InuYasha stepped closer to her and put her hands in his, " you stayed with me, Kagome."

There was that moment again, there gaze never left the others as the urge to once again feel the warmth of each other's lips over came all senses. He stepped closer to her hearing the pounding of her heart in rhythm with his own, fast and loud. Then he noticed her ragged breathing as her eyes locked onto his lips, longing to touch them.

Kagome decided to make the first move and removed one of her hands from his grasp to softly rub his cheek, the feeling to be near him and touch him was so overwhelming for her. InuYasha jumped a little at her affectionate gesture but then leaned into her soft palm as it cupped his cheek.

He wanted to get bolder and took one of his hands away to rest lazily on her waist to pull her a little closer. Their lips were centimeters apart, both breathing heavy with anticipation and excitement, just when their lips lightly touched, the door busted open and Kagura came in with a whoosh of wind.

" you know, if you told me when it would be the best times to burst in, maybe we won't have to worry about me interrupting your intimate moments all the time."

InuYasha sighed in disappointment, _' we were so close, I could feel how bad she wanted it. Damn! Why don't I ever think about locking that fucking door?! Maybe we'll get another chance…I hope.'_

Kagome's thoughts were somewhat along the same lines, _' I wanted to kiss him so bad and we were so close, until a certain wind demon ruined the moment. Why do I want to kiss him so bad?! It's like I'm pulled to him. We should have locked the door, then maybe, if we had kissed, it could have progressed to something more.' _When she finally snapped out of her thoughts she saw a hand waving in her face.

" Kagome, are you alright? You kind of spaced out on us there."

She began to blush a little from her last thoughts, "oh, um I'm fine. Really I am, I was just thinking about how much fun today's going to be."

InuYasha knew she was lying but dismissed it when he saw the tinge of pink on her cheeks.

" alright, I have to get to the meeting." He then turned to Kagura , "you keep an eye on her and protect her while I'm gone."

He looked at Kagome one more time and took her hands in his, " I'll be back as soon as I can, and then maybe we could spend the day together doing whatever you want, ok?"

He was little nervous about what he just said, but his nerves vanished with her words.

" ok, I'd like that, InuYasha."

Before he move she quickly pecked him on the cheek and hid her face so he couldn't see the bright red color on her cheeks.

InuYasha was shocked that she would do that but couldn't stop his heart from racing and the warming sensation in his stomach.

As soon as he left, Kagura couldn't help but laugh, "you…and him….are so….hopeless! Why don't you just tell him how you feel so you can stop dancing around the subject?"

" what?! I've only know him for two days, there's no way for me to fall in love that quick!"

" Kagome, are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" she stayed silent for a few moments.

" haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

" yes, but I never thought that would happen to me. I don't even know how to take these feelings! I grew up never even being around any male other than my brother, I don't know what being in love with a man feels like to even distinguish whether or not that is what this is?"

Kagura took in what she said and thought about her darling Sesshomaru and how much she missed him.

" trust me, with the way you two look at each other it is safe to say that you're in love. It's the same way I looked at Sesshomaru."

" is that your husband?"

At this point they were walking down the long halls of the castle, making their way to the garden.

" no, demon's have bondings that are much more permanent then marriage. In demon terms being someone's mate is like being their husband or wife, but there is no way to get out of a mating bond. Once the bond is there it has joined you in body, mind, and soul. You are able to reach each others thoughts, know what the other is feeling, and even share in some of the abilities and talents you have. Most importantly, you only die when your mate dies….human or demon."

" so you mean some demons take humans as their mates?", she asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

" of course, how do you think king InuYasha was created? His mother was human and father dog-demon. They mated and had InuYasha, but queen Izayio fell ill, because our king InuTaisho, InuYasha's father, was poisoned in a battle and she knew the time was near for her mate and her to move on from this world, so she convinced her mate to make up a will before the last breath left him."

"that's so sad Kagura. (tears now fell from her eyes) so what happened to the queen?"

" well, she died not a second after he died, and I don't think she would have had it any other way."

Kagome started to fiddle with her fingers, " so…how does one become mated?"

Kagura looked at her with curiosity but decided to tell her anyways.

" well, before any mating can happen there must be love from both parties, some will actually be lucky enough to be soul mates and the mating only increases the link they have. Of course, there must also be a mutual consent to mate. There is no forced bond with demons. If a male or female does try to force the mating, the bond will never occur and the mark will disappear with time."

" well, it's good to know that they must love each other, but what happens after they know that?"

" well then the two begin to make love and before the male releases into the womb he bites the female and draws in her blood, and the female does the same."

" but if the female is human, how does she bite him?"

" well, in that case the male will cut himself and have the woman drink from there, but the mark will always reside on the juncture between the shoulder and the neck."

" it all sounds so….wonderful. Even the whole dying together part….I know that I would never want to live another day without….."

" yes, Kagome. Please finish."

" I can't believe it! I've only know him a couple of days and already my life seems like hell if he is not in it. What's wrong with me?"

Kagura chuckled, " I think you and him may be soul mates, which is why the longing for him is strong even now. You love him and wish to be with him, there is nothing wrong with that."

She then looked at the doors in front of them and Kagura pushed them open to reveal a magnificent garden. The grass was a bright vibrant green and there were sakura blossoms everywhere. Lilies, dandelions, and even jasmine. The fragrance in the place was an amazing mixture of all the plants Kagome saw.

" this place is so beautiful! I could just stay in here all day." she sighed with contentment as she strolled over to an old tree and laid down under it. All of the smells that hit her nose relaxed her so much that she began to dose off.

Kagura looked at the young girl with amusement. The only other person she ever knew to take this much enjoyment in nature was the queen.

Seeing the young girl cozy against the tree, she decided to sit on the bench and wait for her to awake, but soon found herself dosing off as well.


	13. Chapter 13

(mean while)

InuYasha paced back and forth in his room, trying to calm himself down from the meeting.

' _I guess since I'm a half-demon they don't think I have the right to speak or have any say so. Bull-shit! I may be what I am, but I am still fucking King!"_

He decided then to go looking for Kagome and Kagura, _' if anyone can lighten my mood, I know Kagome can.'_

With that thought he followed her scent and ended up at the doors of his mother's garden. When he opened the door the sight before him melted his heart and made him forget about all of the crap that went on the meeting.

Kagome was just lying there underneath the huge tree with a peaceful smile on her face as her chest moved up and down rhythmically. InuYasha thought she looked like an angel fallen from heaven.

He walked over to her ,careful not to wake Kagura ,and sat down beside her under the tree. Not knowing what she was doing, Kagome leaned on him and inhaled his wonderful comforting scent before her head fell into his lap gracefully.

InuYasha felt himself fluster a bit from such close contact, but then found himself stroking her hair with his claws, lightly grazing her scalp. Kagome moaned in her sleep from the sweet gesture and softly whispered, "InuYasha".

He stopped stroking her hair at the sound of his name being spoken and Kagome slowly began to awake. When she realized she was laying on something warm and firm, she looked up to see two molten gold eyes looking down at her.

She noticed the pink tint of his cheeks and went to sit up until he reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

No words were said, they just stared into each other's eyes. InuYasha saw the love and desire in her eyes and realized that it was going to be now or never.

He slowly moved closer to her face and now looked at her soft inviting lips. Kagome wanted it to happen so bad that her lips began to trembling with anticipation as she parting them.

He knew if it didn't happen soon they would be interrupted once again and plunged onto her lips.

Kagome immediately felt drained of energy as her knees started to feel weak, but once the shock was over she kissed him back full force. This took InuYasha by surprise, but soon fell into the passionate kissing not even caring if anyone saw. He grabbed the back of her head to helped deepen the kiss and lightly licked her bottom lip which caused her to gasp into the kiss and he took this opportunity to delve his tongue into her and taste the sweetness of her mouth. He coaxed her tongue into dancing with his and a sensation she never felt before took over all senses and reason and she straddled him, pushing hard on his pelvis. She moaned from what she felt against her and grinded onto it, loving the immense pleasure it was giving her.

InuYasha was extremely surprised that his innocent Kagome could do that to him, but wanted to surprise her as well. The next time she pushed into him, he moved one hand off her waist and grabbed her ass and slammed her even harder into his extremely stiff member which initiated his own moan as well as hers. They continuously pound their hips together until Kagome screamed InuYasha's name with her very first orgasm. Hearing her say his name like that heightened his pleasure to where he almost couldn't hold it in, but thank god for his self control, sticky pants would not have been pleasant.

Kagome had no idea what just happened to her, but it was the best feeling she ever had in her entire life. She panted heavily against InuYasha's chest and held onto him tightly around the neck, still shaking as the aftershock of her orgasm gradually subsided.

" I…don't know….what that was….but that feeling….was….amazing."

InuYasha reveled in her arousing scent and knew exactly what happened.

" Kagome, I think you had an orgasm."

She looked at him with a confused expression.

" it' like an explosion happening inside your body and it leaves you feeling good."

" how do you know what one feels like?"

" well every demon does once they hit puberty, they learn how to make themselves have one if they don't have mates to do it for them."

" so, I had an orgasm. But we didn't really have sex, and I don't know how to give myself one."

" well (scratching the back of his head) we kind of did what others call 'dry-humping'. it's when you grind on each other until you hit your peak while still clothed."

She looked at him and cupped his cheek, getting ready to ask something.

" InuYasha?"

" yeah?"

" do you believe that someone can fall in love after knowing that person for a short time?"

" I do, because…." He looked deep into her eyes as he put his hand on top of hers.

" because It's already happened."

Kagome searched his eyes praying he was talking about her.

" and who is it that you're in love with?"

He looked at her and saw hope fill her eyes and knew it was okay to tell.

" well….it's you."

She thought she would have been in shock but instead she pulled him closer to her and gave him a deep, meaningful, passionate kiss, trying so hard to put all her feelings into that one act.

When they parted she looked into his eyes.

" I love you InuYasha. I don't know what else this feeling could be. Without you I feel like my entire world would spiral into darkness, and with you I feel like I have reached heaven. Kagura told me that we could be soul mates since we already feel an intense need to be with each other."

" I think she's right. When your not with me, it's like a part of me is missing. I don't think I was alive until I met you. I love you too, Kagome."

Kagome held onto InuYasha for a few more minutes, until someone burst though the door, immediately startling the two.

InuYasha looked up to find Koga in front of them with a scowl on his face.

" Koga! Who gave you permission to enter my mother's garden?"

" Forgive me king, but I smelled a wonderful fragrance and had to find out who the owner was."

Kagome shuddered from the lustful look in the wolf demon's eyes. She gripped a hold of InuYasha for dear life as she felt herself being mentally undressed by the wolf. InuYasha felt her tension with Kouga's last sentence and was enraged at how the demon thought he could frighten his Kagome and not be punished, that's when he formulated a plan to keep 'him' away from her.

" Koga, I need you to watch over the new recruiters and make sure they train hard. We need strong soldiers with good agility."

Koga took one more lingering glance at the raven-haired beauty before walking out.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome relaxed when the wolf-demon finally left, but couldn't get the feeling of foreboding danger to leave her. InuYasha looked down at her and brushed some stray hairs out of her face to look into her blue gem-like eyes which sparkled under his stare.

" Are you alright, Kagome?"

" I'll be fine as long as that Koga stays far away from me."

Kagome looked off in the place where Koga once stood and fear was the only emotion InuYasha could see within them, and it angered him.

' _how dare that good for nothing wolf think he can scare my Kagome! I can't let her out of my sight or something may happen….NO! I will NOT think like that! I'll always be here to protect her. That wolf won't even get the chance.'_

He softly rubbed Kagome's arms to reassure her that he would never let anything happen. She got the message and laid her head on his chest. She let out a content sigh and listened to the beating of his heart, knowing that it beats for her, to love her, to caress her, to cherish her. InuYasha stroked her raven hair and kissed the top of her head. They would have stayed like that forever if Kagura did not wake up and 'ahem' them.

Kagome reluctantly got up to walk over to Kagura, but not before looking over her shoulder at the handsome hanyou king and mouthing ' I love you'.

InuYasha was unhappy to see her go, but felt excited about seeing her later on that day.

Neither one of them could keep the goofy smiles off their faces. Kagome was thinking of how wonderful he was and how right it felt to be with him when Kagura pulled her from her thoughts.

" so it appears that you and our king have grown fond of each other, unless I was just imagining things."

Kagome didn't know how to respond, and in return Kagura continued.

" you know, our king has never shown interest in other women, not even the concubines. He has never once asked for one to be sent to his room, many were beginning to think he's 'funny'. of course after seeing what I just saw I think his sexuality is confirmed. I have never seen him react to someone the way he reacts to you. You might even think he saw you as a potential mate."

" what's a potential mate?"

" someone who may become the demon's mate, or in your case the half-demon's mate."

" you really think InuYasha might want to mate with me?"

" well, unless my eyes are deceiving me, yes I do think that. The real question is, would you want to be his mate?"

Kagome gazed out into the woods surrounding the castle and saw images of children with silver and black hair with little puppy ears on top of their heads playing with InuYasha and she saw herself holding an infant in her arms, laughing at how silly her children and mate could be. That's when she realized it would be the perfect life to her.

Kagura stopped and peered over her shoulder to see Kagome standing with a peaceful expression on her face.

" well?"

She looked into the woman's deep pink eyes and spoke.

" yes, I would. I would do anything to be with him forever, and never have to live without him in life…and death."

Kagura saw the intenseness in her crystal blue eyes and knew this girl truly loved her king and a light smile spread across her lips.

" very well, trust when I say I do believe he will ask you."

(with InuYasha)

He walked out five minutes after his love did and began to walk the opposite way, until he heard Kagura speak and felt the need to eavesdrop a bit, praying she was not putting him in a bad light. He heard Kagura speak of the insinuations people around the castle have spread. Then he heard her speak of him thinking of Kagome as a potential mate. _' of course I do! I love her and want to be with her, but I wanted to give her time to know me a little better so there wouldn't be any surprises with us. Who am I kidding, I want her now. She said she loves me and I know I love her, hell, I should just go for it.'_

He was dreaming of the amazing night him and Kagome would have when they would finally be mated. Then he heard Kagome's voice, _" what's a potential mate?"_

He had no idea that she wouldn't know what that was, but then he heard Kagura's explanation of it and felt satisfied that he wouldn't need to explain it to her now. Once again he heard Kagome's angelic voice and the question shocked him, _' I thought I made it perfectly clear to her that I want her as my mate, demons don't just love without commitment, unlike humans.'_

Once again Kagura spoke and InuYasha waited patiently for Kagome's response. It had been nearly two minutes and he was starting to doubt that she would ever want to be mated to him.

He bowed his head in defeat when he heard Kagura say, _'well?' _

To his relief Kagome finally spoke, _" yes I would. I would do anything to be with him forever, and never have to be without him in life…and death."_

He was ecstatic after hearing her answer, and with a skip in his step, he walked back to his chambers to wait for Kagome's arrival.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome and Kagura walked all around the castle having casual conversations and laughing together, but they were not alone. Two dark red eyes watched them with an insatiable hunger for the young woman. He saw her miko energy radiating off her like a beacon, and he knew he would not be the only one attracted to such an enormous light.

Just then Kagome stopped and stood still, looking around as if searching for something, when she glanced a certain way chills ran down her spine and she knew something, or someone was there…and they were not good. Kagura looked in the same direction and spotted the one that has been following them the whole time, " Naraku".

Kagome saw the evil emanating off of him and felt extremely uncomfortable.

" Kagura, please take me to InuYasha. I want to be with him now."

Kagura was not ignorant to the safety mates felt when with each other and knew Kagome needed hers.

" alright, his chambers are just down this hallway, and don't worry, I will tell the king of Naraku's need to 'spy' on you. Unlike Koga, he can put Naraku in the dungeons without causing anarchy. He is not a very popular demon around here."

" good, the last thing I need is to feel like I constantly have evil around me, staring at me like a delicious meal."

" Kagome, I hate to break it to you, but he's not thinking of eating you, what he wants to do is a little more perverted than that."

After that comment Kagome moved even faster to get to the king's chambers and to her InuYasha.

( back with InuYasha)

He waited patiently for her return. He sat on his bed and thought of all the times they would hopefully have together in his bed, the playful fights, the love making, the cuddling while asleep, the warmth he would always feel when sleeping with her made his whole body shiver with anticipation of those glorious moments that would soon happen…he hoped.

He turned to the door to see the knob slowly turning and then Kagome and Kagura entered,.

InuYasha stood up and stared at her with the same longing that mirrored her own eyes. She could not take the anticipation any longer. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. He held her tightly to him whispering how much he missed her and longed to be with her again. All Kagome could do was cry into his arms and kiss him with love and desperation. He looked into her water-soaked eyes and spoke.

" Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He took his thumb and wiped away the tears that had fallen to her cheeks and looked into her eyes, begging her silently to tell him what's troubling her.

" I'm just so - happy to - see you (between sniffles). There was this horrible demon - watching me - and all I could think about - is being here with you where I feel - safe."

InuYasha had a mixture of emotions from what she said, first happy, then pissed, then proud that she knew he would protect her. He then saw Kagura and summoned her towards them. He gently placed Kagome down on the bed and turned to face the woman.

" what's the demon's name?"

" It is Naraku, my king. He followed us all the way from the gardens."

" could you sense him following you?"

" I could sense a presence, but I was not the one who found him. (pointing to Kagome) she felt his evil aura and began to look around until she found a spot that seemed to harbor the most evil. I could see who it was once noting where she was staring. My king, I do believe that if you want Kagome to feel safe here, that demon must be locked up. Kagome and I both could sense the hunger his eyes showed."

InuYasha walked over to Kagome and kneeled in front of her.

" if it will keep you from feeling frightened and uncomfortable, then I will send him to the dungeons."

" What role does he play in the castle?"

" he is our link to the southern lands, an onlooker of what goes on in the kingdom. But we have others, his appearance neither assures us or frightens us. The king of the southern lands doesn't care much for him either."

He then looked over at Kagura and gave his order to have Naraku found and placed in the dungeons. She left moments later to tell the guards to arrest Naraku if they find him.

Kagome began walking to the bathing room, but not before kissing InuYasha on the cheek. She undressed quickly and dove into the wonderful steamy water, dreaming of a certain silver-haired hanyou and a future that hopefully would be.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters.

( with InuYasha)

He waited for her for around half an hour, thinking of the events of the day. One event in particular caused an immediate tightness in his pants at the mere thought of it. He could only imagine how the real thing would feel like after such a wonderful grinding session.

Noticing the distant look in InuYasha's eyes, Kagome wandered over to her room knowing she would make it without eyes on her.

Just as she thought that, she felt someone watching her and turned around to see her hanyou staring with a distinct blush to his cheeks. She let out a tiny sigh, _' so much for not being seen'_.

" InuYasha, I don't know why your blushing, it's not like you haven't seen me in this robe before."

" well, you were also sitting down last time I saw you in it. There is a big difference with what I saw then and what I can see now."( cheeks getting redder with every word)

" ok, I'm going to change into my night gown. Please tell Kagura that I'm going on to bed and not to wait up for me at dinner."

Kagome looked at him for a brief moment then quickly walked to her room.

InuYasha could not fight off the raging hard on her curvaceous body inflicted him with, so he decided to take a long bath before eating dinner and falling asleep.

Kagome finally fell asleep after thinking of the day's activities, but her dreams would not be kind.

_Kagome walked into the dark woods and saw a young girl walking around with an empty water bucket in her hands. Kagome looked at the girl's face for a few seconds, when it dawned on her. "mom?" the girl did not acknowledge the softly spoken words and instead kept searching for a watering hole. Kagome stepped in front of her to try and get her attention, when the girl passed right through her, " she can't see me." she followed the pint sized version of her mother until she stopped and looked around. The rustling in the bushes proved she was not alone. She walked a little faster, but to no avail. A tall masculine man stood in front of her, " please let me pass, I must get water for my father." the man only stared down at her and noticed the twelve year olds small kimono and moved in closer to her._

" _if you're a good girl, I promise to make it fast."_

_Kagome screamed and hollered to get anyone's attention, but then she knew. She was seeing how she was conceived. Tears streamed down her face as she turned around, not bearing to see what she could hear happening to her mother. One final scream was all she heard, but before she could turn around, a hand grasped her shoulders. She turned around slowly to meet face to face with her mother's rapist. " if you're a good girl, you may see your brother again." Kagome screamed as loud as she could._

She felt herself being shaken violently by two strong hands. She opened her tear-stained eyes to see concerned gold ones staring back at her. She was still shaking from the frightful nightmare, but it didn't keep her from lunging towards InuYasha and squeezing him tightly.

" In-InuYasha, (she sobbed) it was horrible! I s-saw my mother as a child a-and then a man came up and raped her! Then he grabbed me and said (she looked into his eyes) 'if you're a good girl, you may see your brother again', but that doesn't make since! He's dead….and so is my mother."

InuYasha took in all she said as he rocked her back and forth, trying with all his might to sooth her.

"shhh, it's ok Kagome, it was just a dream. Dreams can't harm you, they can only frighten you. Don't forget, I'm here to protect you…even from nightmares."

She looked at him with love, she knew he couldn't stop her from having nightmares, but the fact he would even try was greatly appreciated.

" thank you, InuYasha, I really needed that."

He bent down and lightly kissed her forehead before saying good-night and leaving her room.

Kagome laid in her bed for about ten minutes and finally decided to have her protector by her side while she slept. She walked quietly into his chamber, wearing the sheer gown Kagura made for her. She stopped a few feet from his bed.

" InuYasha?"(she whispered)

InuYasha groggily lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, pretending to be half asleep.

" Kagome? What's wrong?"

She kept her gaze on the floor with her next words.

" after what you said to me in there, I wanted to have you by my side while I slept. I know you can't chase nightmares away, but maybe with me consciously knowing you're there, they won't be so bad. After all (now looking at him) you are my protector, and there's no one I feel safer with than you."

He was astounded, dumbfounded, amazed, whatever way you put it…this surprised him.

" what is it your asking?"

She fidgeted with her fingers a bit.

" well, InuYasha, can I stay with you tonight? In your bed?"

InuYasha thought he felt his heart jump out of his chest at her words. It was not looked upon well for any woman to share the bed of a man she was not married/mated with, but she only wants to sleep, and he is the king after all.

" sure, if it will help you sleep."

Kagome crawled in next to him and noticed the distance between them.

" InuYasha, I would think after what happened today, you wouldn't be nervous about holding me."

He turned to her and knew he was being quite silly and nervous for someone who had confessed his love and devotion to the girl. He scooted in from behind her and let her head rest on his arm as his other arm draped around her thin waist.

"you're right, it is silly for me to be nervous, but with your body I was worried that I would scare you if I got excited."

" excited, you mean like happy?"

" no I mean like a certain body part standing up in attention."

She was still a little confused until she felt it. A rock hard thing pushing itself in between her legs.

"I-InuYasha? What is it?" (said in harsh whisper)

He chuckled, " Kagome, that is what gave you such extreme pleasure today, now are you scared?"

Kagome blushed at the thought of it rubbing against her front again.

" no, it just startled me is all. (she turned to face him) I love you, and I know someday I will be ready for 'it', but I know I'm not now. I do want it to be you though."

She caressed his face with her finger tips, drawing them to his mouth which he parted in eagerness. He leaned in close to her and brushed his lips against hers in a light, sweet kiss, trying very hard not to get it too heated ,which was difficult. They parted and Kagome laid back down on her side, InuYasha's chest was on her back. Before he fell asleep he whispered.

" my intended mate, you will never know how much I love you. I'll wait forever for you if I have to, just as long as we can be together."

He kissed her on the forehead and dozed off, dreaming of his mate and the wonderful family they would have.

Morning came early for the two as the sun scorched through their eyelids. InuYasha looked down at her and saw that the sun woke her as well.

" good morning, koi."

He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled up at him.

"good morning to you too, my love."

She lifted her head and kissed him lightly on the lips as she snuggled up into the warmth that was him. He chuckled to himself, loving the feeling of his intended mate beside him.

" you can sleep longer, we aren't expected until hours from now."

Kagome snuggled even closer to her love and sighed as peaceful bliss seeped over her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters.

Kagura walked into the room, expecting everyone to be up at this hour and was shocked and a little amused to see the hanyou king cuddled up with Kagome and sleeping soundly with goofy smiles on their faces. She decided to leave and tell all others to not go to the king's room, saying that he is in one of his moods again, that was something everyone would believe.

Kagome awoke and looked up at InuYasha as he slept and took in his handsome features. His long silver hair framed his face perfectly, his tanned skin seemed to glow in the light and his boyish features disguised his age, he didn't look a day over eighteen and his body betrayed his life span as well. She really wished she could study his features with those gorgeous golden eyes looking at her. She sighed and snuggled even deeper into the warmth of his embrace. While still asleep, InuYasha's arm wrapped tighter around her waist and he kissed her forehead as he inhaled her comforting and calming scent. He wanted to take her now, but he would wait forever for her to be ready, well it doesn't mean he had to wait to mark her. He licked her neck where his mate mark would be, his dream was of him about to claim her and mark her as his. He bared his fangs and slightly grazed the skin to get her comfortable with the actual event. He kissed her neck a few more times and heard her moan deep in her throat.

"Kagome?"

"yes?"

He licked her ear a little and whispered.

" can I mark you as my mate?"

Kagome shifted a little to look at him.

" will it hurt?"

InuYasha looked into her eyes and smiled.

" if the mates are meant to be, it should never hurt."

She looked at him a little suspicious.

" we don't have to have sex for you to do it?"

He chuckled and laid his head on hers.

" not unless you want to, the mark will show others that you are my intended and keep them away from you."

She looked at his neck then down at his exposed chest as she spoke.

" you want me to be your mate? To be with you forever?"

InuYasha's ears flattened to his head as sadness engulfed him.

" only if you want to be with me. I would never want you to do something you don't want to do."

Kagome thought for a second at why he would reply that way, and then she knew. The question she asked made it seem like she was having second thoughts about being with him. She looked up and pooled his face to hers and kissed him with all the love she had in her, praying that he would feel everything she was giving to him.

" does that clear up your doubts?" she whispered.

InuYasha felt a shiver as her hot breath tickled his neck.

" well, the kiss said yes to me."

Kagome pulled him down to her and had him lay his head on hers.

" then you read it perfectly."

InuYasha looked lovingly at her and saw everything he ever wanted in those blue pools. A life with Kagome would be the perfect life. InuYasha held her close and nuzzled her neck with his nose. The warm rubbing on her skin gave her a comfort as she held tighter to him, ready for the moment when his fangs would pierce her.

He kissed her beautiful neck and tried to calm her. He lightly grazed his fangs on the skin, feeling a shiver run through her. Then he sank his teeth into her, drinking a little of her blood. Kagome gasped as an intense feeling entered her body, causing a moan to be wrenched out of her. InuYasha lifted his head after licking at the wound, and noticed the desire in her eyes.


End file.
